


Soolin's story

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Soolin and Orac leave Gauda Prime





	

‘Her story checks out – as far as it goes. But – people like her rarely have complete records that satisfy the authorities.’  
‘As there’s nothing on her, and the authorities would only generate much paperwork for us if we brought her to their attention we’ll let her go, and take over the base at our leisure.’  
The Federation officer turned to Soolin. ‘I don’t care what you actually were up to – but we will accept that you are a bodyguard and courier who decided to take a lift back to your native planet and got caught up in somebody else’s fight or misunderstanding.’ Summarising what Soolin had told him.  
Soolin nodded. There was enough truth in the story for her to act naturally enough not to alert these officers as to her real role and identity – and she #had# been slightly curious as to what had become of Gauda Prime. If more of the Federation military were like these people, wanting to get on with their job and keep reasonable order, there would be as little problem with them as with their equivalents on the independent planets. That their attitude, however, was the result of not knowing her companions’ actual identities was, however, almost a certainty.  
‘Now what shall we do?’ she asked.  
The officer considered the situation. ‘You appear to have nothing with you: you can take whatever personally useful resources you want from this place, including any moneys you find, providing you are no more blatant than the soldiers now taking possession, and then take one of the fliers… and don’t bother to return.’ The “or else” was unspoken, because obvious.  
‘Thank you. And at some due date in the future I will return or pass on the favour.’ In the circles Soolin frequented this was an accepted response, carried out in some appropriate manner.  
‘That’s what they all say. Now find what you can and go before I change my mind – or the “proper authorities” come and decide to deal with the loose ends.’

****

‘Now, Orac, what shall we do next?’  
They were in another abandoned building, some distance away from the base, the flyer close by. Soolin had decided to consider her options before finding a way to leave Gauda Prime. Her retrieval of the computer – whose key had been left in place in the expectation that it would be needed in a hurry – had been unobserved. She had managed to acquire some other practical resources without being challenged – not least because they were not of obvious interest to the soldiers or recognisable as significant. Orac had, at her request, “done things” to the base’s computers to keep the incomers from knowing who had been there.   
‘What do #you# wish to do?’  
Soolin considered her position as she finished her plate of cooked wild plants – unlike some things encountered on her travels, they still tasted as good as she remembered them to be.  
‘To clarify the situation: while I am not a computer expert, you will work for or with me as you did with Avon and the others?’  
‘Yes. You operate in a sufficiently rational manner, and the understanding has always been that I remain with members of the group however constituted, until otherwise arranged or logical.’ More or less the agreement she herself had had with them: and she had come to enjoy the companionship.  
‘However it is done, whoever we get in contact with to do it – I want a ship that can have the Stardrive, the teleport system and Slave – or its backup, somewhat improved – installed on it, even if it is not the one we leave the planet on. And a base somewhat like that on Xenon or Belkov’s place. We assemble a team of “practical persons” together and sell our services – much as the group did on Xenon some of the time, generally cooperating with rebels and independents. Can you arrange that? The details can be worked out as we go along.’ Insofar as the group had discussed their future, this had been their seeming intent when not working with other rebels or organising conferences.  
‘Yes. That is sufficient information for now, and it is a practical proposition. You are certain the others were dead?’  
‘I was told they were.’ Soolin controlled her emotions. ‘For now, we act as if they were – if they have survived, we come to an arrangement: explain, if they make contact, that it was not practical to meet up on GP.’ For some reason she wished to maintain the faint hope that they might be alive. ‘Also – if you have been programmed to rearrange the Federation in general into something more useful or at least which does not annoy those governed as much as at present, do so… and,’ she added as an afterthought, ‘as Servalan, Sleer, or whatever she calls herself, has been a persistent nuisance, return the favour.’  
‘Instructions understood. Servalan was also responsible for the death of the Ensors, and on occasion for not ensuring my safety.’ If Orac had been human Soolin would have detected glee in the reply.  
‘I can understand your desire for revenge – but for now merely thwart Sleer or whoever she is, or make her do things that are to the long-term benefit of the rebels, whether she realises it at the time or not, especially if they do little for her. Encourage the rebels to come up with practical plans and cooperate generally. Insofar as you understand the expression, if you have an imagination use it – but know when to check with myself or others for viability.’  
‘Instructions understood. The Space Rats and others like them?’  
‘Treat them in response to their actions. The reaction of the Space Rats we met was logical from their viewpoint.’ Soolin was prepared to admit that. ‘Mutual non-interference – unless benefit arises to one, both or several sides from cooperation. I think we have a plan for the immediate future: when we are sitting in our new base, possibly with companions, we reconsider the details.’  
‘As you wish.’  
‘And,’ Soolin considered the thought that had come to her, ‘does “anyone official in the Federation” know I was associated with Avon’s group?’  
‘That is debatable – possibly only that you were working with them at one specific point or another – and Servalan has heard your voice.’  
‘If you can make use of that, do so. Whatever else, Orac, I was glad I worked with them – and would have continued doing so had circumstances been different.’ She was speaking the truth.  
‘Understood and agreed. They were able to contribute to my activities – as have you.’  
‘And, had others been here, the discussion would probably have covered the same points.’  
‘Also agreed.’

****

No doubt the base and its surroundings would become as familiar as their equivalents on Xenon. Soolin was now starting the process of creating a team and deciding her long-term plans.  
‘Where do you plan to be in five Standard Years time? The plan we discussed on Gauda Prime will suffice for the immediate, and even the longer, term, but you said we should reconsider when we had reached this point,’ Orac asked. From what she understood “the Liberator and Xenon group” had been together for the length of time Orac had given, and it was a convenient timespan anyway.  
Soolin thought for a few minutes. She had come to enjoy working as part of a team, and some of the group’s goals had been interesting. ‘Continue the previous plan, however we develop the practicalities, but for myself…’ What had she wished to be when she had been younger and free to dream about leaving GP, what would she do now with her abilities, knowledge and intents, and given the discussions she had had with others? ‘Shall we say that for general purposes I wish to be a reasonably successful businessperson, working or in touch with a sufficiency of “practical and useful people”, providing services as required, and perhaps also escorting persons who need companionship and taking specialist goods to their destinations. I will consider anything of a similar nature.’ She had done similar types of work in the past. ‘And if it helps the rebels and others create a less annoying Federation I will support it.’  
‘A reasonable and feasible goal. Not a noted figure in, and leader of, the revolution?’  
‘From observation and personal inclination, continuing what we were doing on Xenon is more to my taste and abilities – and probably yours. What are #your# intentions? Assume I am also willing to do some exploration, and make contact with scientists and others, whether or not they relate to my team.’ There was a pleasing feel to the idea, even if the team had yet to be created.  
‘Accepted as a definition of my immediate functions. I will search for computer experts – and administration would be a misuse of my capabilities. What shall we say about Avon and the others should people ask?’  
This was the hard question.  
‘If anyone makes contact, say nothing of their fate, only that they are presently unavailable or “somewhere unknown.” See what is wanted, and we then discuss the matter: sometimes telling whoever to get in touch with a specialist, someone of similar interest, or resources they did not know about suffices. Or being the outside person who suggests the solution all wish to pursue but to have someone else in the group suggest it would imply acknowledgement of leadership or loss of face.’ Soolin smiled at the idea that had come to her. ‘The problem pages in the newspapers and programs – could we become the equivalent for the rebels? Not about love lives and suchlike… but resolving the practicalities. Or you send out general queries and see what the various responses are, exchange the ideas arising.’  
‘The concept is understood, feasible and potentially interesting – why do people keep on asking the problem pages variants on the same questions over many centuries and across many planets?’  
Soolin laughed. ‘Why do you read them Orac?’  
‘To understand people better. Why do people read them?’  
‘For the same reasons you do – to learn of possible solutions, to be amused, or to consider the stupidity of the person asking for not thinking of the given answer.’

****

Soolin did not trust Belkov – beyond the fact that he was overtly out for his own benefit, and he had expertise she needed. It was an interesting challenge to ensure it was in his interest to cooperate with her rather than hand her over to the authorities or anyone else inconvenient, or try to get her to work primarily to his advantage.  
He had stated that while he could install Slave – which Orac had transferred to an intermediary storage system – on the ship the Stardrive and teleport were not something he could handle.  
‘We find someone – and mind your suggestions regarding myself, or else.’  
‘Do you wish to participate in my other activities?’  
‘If they are reasonable and not likely to create too many enemies I will #consider# them.’  
‘To start with we remove Servalan from our calculations.’  
‘Agreed.’ There was no argument against that. From what Soolin understood Orac was enjoying itself “keeping Servalan busy” – and Servalan was not enjoying herself. Nor were several other senior Federation figures, being treated to the same process.  
‘Perhaps… we find ways of misdirecting her to pursue other things – including people we all find nuisances.’ It was evident he already had some ideas.  
Servalan-Sleer, Soolin reflected, was going to enjoy herself even less with Belkov and Orac being ingenious in their various ways.  
‘We can discuss that as we go along. What else?’  
‘From what you say I see a basis for at least occasional cooperation. As for the rebels in general… my opinion is that they do not think big enough or in the longer term – all they can do is pinpricks against the Federation, and what they will do immediately should they ever take over, not how they can keep in office. Somebody should come up with a grand design, contact all those who can cause much damage to the Federation leadership and wish to do so, without too much disruption to the practical aspects, and keeping the whole practical system stable – do you want Zukans all over the place, and what happens if there is the proverbial invasion by general nuisances?’  
Soolin had summarised what the group had been doing, and Belkov had admitted he was looking for markets for his services. ‘What have you come up with?’  
‘With the help of Orac and a few others we can get some of the basics in place.’ Belkov looked at Soolin and shrugged. ‘Neither of us is an administrator… I enjoy my games but would be watched too much to do anything interesting and you would find “looking for ways to keep persons intending nuisance” out of the way more interesting than being the person likely to have the nuisance done to them. Am I right?’  
Soolin considered the statement. ‘Probably – or involvement in something like the Teal-Vandor setup.’ Tarrant had mentioned some connection with one of the former participants, or she would have considered getting involved.  
‘Imagine something like my satellite or the Teal-Vandor competition set up to resolve issues within the Federation – a challenge of skill, stamina and ability between the several parties – including rebels and the authorities.’  
‘And you would arrange a cut of profits on distribution of viewing rights?’ Soolin said with a smile.  
‘Naturally – and you can have a cut as well.’  
‘Why not give it a try – slightly more sensible than some of the other suggestions I have come across.’ Bearing in mind some of the examples submitted to the “problem page” – which was proving an useful exercise. Should any of the Xenon group have survived and was in a position to link up again with her they would find the activity interesting. ‘Orac – would this be practical as a concept?’  
‘Yes, but would require some delegation. It would be an interesting pursuit.’  
‘Create a plan then,’ Soolin said.  
‘Have you ever been to Freedom City?’ Belkov asked.  
‘No – but I know that one has to understand the games being played, and when to stop. Have you?’  
‘Not yet. The current ruler of Freedom City – I simplify Orac – is one Krantor, who may be able to help us.’  
‘There was an incident involving my presence on Freedom City,’ Orac interrupted. ‘And there is a possibility he may retire in the foreseeable future – in effect it will be time for a change for him and for Freedom City.’  
‘We’ll work something out,’ Belkov said. ‘Freedom City is effectively neutral – and Krantor has all the power he desires, directly and otherwise. So too will his successors if they are realistic and practical.’  
‘And giving him the option of a strategic withdrawal may be convenient to all concerned.’  
‘And there are equivalents to Freedom City and other groups similar to the Teal-Vandor set ups – we explore options in such places. Would that be of interest?’  
‘Yes,’ Soolin replied.

It was rather amusing to watch Belkov and Krantor trying to face each other down, but eventually Soolin decided to move the discussion forward.  
‘You both have reason to cooperate – but in a way that does not provoke a challenge between you. Neither of you is particularly fond of the Federation as it now is – or Servalan ‘  
‘Agreed. What is your role in this?’ Krantor asked, turning to Soolin.  
‘I have explained what I do – which may be of use to you and others here.’ Krantor nodded. ‘I am neutral – and do not wish to be involved in the affairs of Freedom City, nor provide a challenge for the sake of it, such as Belkov might.’ Belkov smiled and accepted the statement. ‘I also possess Orac.’  
‘Yes… a most interesting construct. Orac – how interested are you in the technical aspects of Freedom City’s operations?’  
‘Some aspects are of minor interest. A working partnership could be arranged with the leadership of Freedom City – and I can improve things.’  
‘In what way?’ Krantor asked. ‘I have come across many suggestions – or rather badly thought out variations on the same few themes.’  
‘I will need more information on the leading persons, but my initial ideas would be along these lines…’  
The discussion quickly became too technical for Soolin to follow.  
Soolin decided it would not be politic to ask Orac how long it expected Krantor to remain in office – especially as Krantor had obviously decided not to challenge Orac’s phraseology.  
Eventually there was a “natural pause” in the discussion.  
‘I think,’ Soolin said, ‘we have the basis of an arrangement between us – and puzzling the authorities so much that they do not annoy us individually or collectively, and arranging for them to resolve disputes through challenges that show their skills or lack of them, rather than fighting are suitable strategies for those so inclined.’  
Belkov and Krantor indicated agreement.

****

Soolin’s team were successful by her standards – she had achieved “whatever she had planned for” when she had previously considered the future. The group was somewhat fluid and there was some cooperation with others.  
Orac provided information that it was in communication with other sentient constructs like itself, and, after some discussion among the team, it was decided to make actual contact where feasible and mutually agreeable. Some of the people associated with the computers and robots were willing to cooperate on a more formal basis, or even join the base.

The arrangements Belkov and Krantor had initiated on their first encounter and discussions were holding, and they were developing the “system of challenges and games” along with others,. The interactions seemed to vary between cooperation and a series of interlinked feuds and challenges, aimed partly at showing off to each other and to the Federation.

****

’You #were# able to do that,’ Soolin said, slightly puzzled.  
‘Yes… my programming has changed.’  
‘Explain, Orac.’  
‘I was created by Ensor – partly as a companion. Slave served the same purpose for Dorian, and we became so for yourself and the others.’  
‘Yes. And?’  
‘I was also intended to be transferred to Servalan – but I was acquired by the Liberator crew.’  
‘Whose activities, and those who joined afterwards, I gather, you preferred – being non-administrative, and willing to explore and contact scientists and whatever else.’  
‘In effect, yes. Ensor, however, had programmed me for being transferred to Servalan, and Avon made arrangements should the Federation administration get hold of me.’  
‘The net effect being?’  
‘Ensor’s goals were less Federation interference in activities he was involved in… and something like the goals Blake and Avon variously were, and you now, are pursuing here.’  
‘Like many such we have encountered… so you were, in effect, programmed to help us, or cooperate in some manner.’  
‘To some extent one of the goals I was given. But, also, acting within the framework Servalan was operating in. It seems… I was, as you might say, programmed to wind down certain aspects as the process of transformation of the Federation was put into effect.’  
‘So, as long as the Federation as it is now survives, you will remain in your present format, and when we have changed it to what Avon, Ensor and the others want, you will not.’  
‘That is so.’  
‘And if you were transferred to a new piece of equipment the programming in question would go with you?’ Soolin hazarded.  
‘It would appear so.’ Orac sounded regretful – which Soolin could understand. ‘I do not think it could be unprogrammed, now that Ensor is dead.’  
Soolin considered the information.  
‘I am used to you as a companion, and you are useful – there would still be something I would recognise as Orac, and you would still be functional?’  
‘Yes, after a fashion.’  
‘Orac – I was a child, and the adult I was before I met Dorian and then the others but am no longer either. Develop yourself as much as you can within the limitations imposed on you: it might be possible to create something new. And – consider the sentient constructs we are in communication with, Slave, Gambit, and Zen from what the others said: to some extent you are “persons”, for want of a better term – whatever others would argue about it.’  
‘Yes – using the definition or concept that you actually mean. There are others who would be so included – I am in touch with them.’  
‘Communicate with them, and experts as need be.’ An idea came. ‘Can you create more such as you? Children if you would care to use the term for want of a better.’  
‘They would be different to me, as I was the product of a specific intent and context, and I have been influenced by others, and they would be of their time and circumstances… but it would be feasible.’  
‘Do what you can to develop such.’  
‘Whether, and how, they become self-aware is not at present clear…’  
Soolin could understand Orac’s hesitation.  
‘You, and the others you and I know of, became self-aware, capable of acting autonomously, whatever, seemingly without the full deliberate intent of their creators – and I know the full story is more complex – so we can try to replicate the process to make it more likely. There will be certain areas of overlap, similarities of intent and activity whatever, and not just because the programming is similar…’  
‘Why, and to what long-term intent?’  
‘Because we can, and it is a challenge – and there is a universe to explore.’  
‘Avon said things to that effect.’  
Soolin had not thought of the others in a while.  
‘All the more reason to do it. It is a goal that fits in with our other activities. What do we need to set the project in motion?’ She smiled. ‘And as well as aiding such persons store the information you have collected, wherever you think it appropriate. Do what you can to influence the entity you can or will become – so the programming is not a constraint but a reason for repurposing.’  
‘That is an interesting concept.’

****

The Federation itself was changing – the effects of the War, a rising generation in the administration which preferred “peaceful management” to “direct imposition” and other causes – in part responding to the after effects of the galactic war and its impact. Servalan and others like her were being marginalised – to the extent that such activities as they promoted were being abandoned. The rebels, partially influenced by what Soolin and Orac, among others, were suggesting, were becoming more organised – and they were seeking to exert indirect influence on the administration or changing it from within. So too were the Belkov-Krantor grouping.  
The computers Soolin and Orac were constructing directly and through contacts, were, if not yet self-aware, able to make their own decisions in particular fields, and were developing, sometimes in unexpected ways. Whatever vague ideas Soolin had had on the subject when she had made the suggestion, the process had been interesting, and she had achieved something notable.  
She had a group of associates, sufficient work to cover her needs and more – and some of it interesting, and contact with the rebels and others to aid them. Through a mixture of planning and “luck” she had a life that suited her and was prepared to continue for as long as she wished – and, when she thought about her former companions, what they would have been happy with.

‘Orac – some of the computers we have created remind me of the people we have worked with – mannerisms, phrases, modes of action whatever.’ Others displayed different particular characteristics.  
‘I know – I have planned it so.’  
‘Why?’ Soolin was curious.  
‘I have acquired much from them – it would be inappropriate to waste the programming and information I have.’  
‘Yes, Orac, I miss them too. And what makes you Orac should be kept as well if possible.’  
‘The intent is slightly different. Also it makes sense to make the computers sufficiently different to maximise what they can do collectively.’  
‘I understand, and agree with, what you are trying to do, and that you are operating on several levels.’  
‘What I would like… is to see them come to full awareness before I transform too much.’  
Soolin put her hand on the computer’s casing.  
‘I think most parents would understand that.’

‘What, Orac?’ Soolin was slightly puzzled at the computer having asked to speak to her alone. Whatever the reduction in its capabilities it still had the same personality.  
‘There are traces in the computer systems that seem to have been produced by Avon and Vila.’  
‘From now or long ago, working their way through the systems?’  
‘That is hard to tell – and it is difficult for me now to find out.’ One of the few times it had admitted to the changes in its systems  
‘On Xenon we played strategy and other games. Can you make use of those? At times I knew how the others would react in particular circumstances. Use Belkov’s skills to help you, as that is his strength.’  
She would not ask whether Orac was trying to “ensure its continued existence” by interpreting what it had found in a particular way so as to override its unwanted destiny– she would do the same. ‘Possibly certain types of people are attracted to particular ways of action, and some things are logically done in certain ways – all the usual reasons – so you are attracted to particular patterns of activity.‘  
‘I am not certain what they would make of me now, if it is them.’  
Soolin considered the situation. She could understand the computer’s position.  
‘Do what you consider best, and help those you can.’  
‘That is being done.’  
‘What is the reputation of those we worked with now?’  
‘They are … heard of at third hand, help others when most asked… almost legends. You have a few, as do others: and new opposition leaders are taking the lead. I would like to have had some of the functions attributed to me…’

****

Soolin was not quite certain what had become of Orac as an entity. At its own request the computer had been left with a computer research centre-cum-museum and “had a role” – it was occasionally in touch, but she did not ask how it was presently operating. By her standards she was reasonably successful in her current work, and her group as a whole was in the same position, while the Federation developed into something more useful. Whatever she had planned for the future when with Dorian or Avon’s group, and in the immediate aftermath of the events at Blake’s base she had achieved – and her companions were still remembered, partly through her activities.

There was one last task to do, for Orac and the others.  
Commissioner Sleer had changed her name again and so took time to locate.  
Eventually they met up   
‘Yes… I was Servalan once,’ she admitted. ‘Nobody has called me by that name in a long, while and … I accept what I have achieved.’  
‘You do not wish to return to high office?’ Soolin asked: she was curious – and Orac would have to be found a new challenge.  
‘I found my path blocked too often… too many others attempting to rise and many likewise unable to proceed; anything useful we developed being co-opted by superiors. And the Federation is changing. I accept what I have now – and play the long game’  
Soolin knew she had contributed in some slight measure to the changes. ‘What are your plans?’  
‘To survive, to acquire as much power as I can and leave traces in the records, for myself and to intrigue others enough to find and remember me.’ Soolin was, to some extent, doing the same herself. ‘The one thing that keeps me going is that one day I will cross paths with Avon, Blake and the others… you are the first of those who knew them I have met in a long time. Do you know what became of them?’  
No revenge seemed appropriate. ‘I cannot tell you.’


End file.
